old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tradesman
"Trade’s the lifesblood of the Empire. Think of me as a leech-man-doctor who keeps that blood running clear and clean. What you or the Empire needs, I’ve got, for a price." Basic (Core) Tradesmen are skilled labourers and craftsmen. Although they tend to cluster together in cities, they can also be found in villages across the Empire. They provide many of the goods used by Merchants when trading abroad, and are valued as an important part of the Empire’s economy. Tradesmen include apothecaries, armourers, bowyers, brewers, calligraphers, carpenters, cartographers, gem cutters, gunsmiths, herbalists, peddlers, shipwrights, smiths, stoneworkers, tailors, and weaponsmiths. Each trade has its own guild, though not all guilds have local chapters. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care or Gossip, Drive, Haggle, Evaluate, Perception, Read/Write, Secret Language (Guild Tongue), Trade (any two) Talents: Dealmaker or Savvy Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jerkin), 1d10 gc Career Entries Barber-Surgeon, Burgher, Camp Follower, Dilettante, Peasant, Watchman Career Exits Artisan, Cartographer, Engineer, Envoy, Farmer, Merchant, Militiaman, Zealot Trade Guilds Across the Empire While rare, there are select trades that have “over-guilds” spanning more than one Imperial village or province. Their primary guildhalls are located in Altdorf, allowing them to negotiate deals directly with many ambassadors and envoys. However, any affiliated tradesman’s business carries the mark or seal of the group, and the most prosperous local business in any community can act as a minor guildhall. The Bowyers’ Fraternity: Formed originally solely by elven bowmakers, humans dominate this guild now, though its long-time leader remains the former elf envoy Grathol Fellicar. Bows from this over-guild are more expensive than standard bows, but their craftsmanship and durability is more reliable than non-Brotherhood bows. The Trusted Brotherhood of Brewers: Within the Moot, Averland, and Stirland, the “Trusties” are guilded brewers who share recipes, herbs, and roots to guarantee that travelers can find tolerable brews wherever their silver mug stamp may be found. Tavern keepers know that the added costs of “trusted” ales and beers are recouped by increased traffic and higher demand for their known-quality wares. The “Most Trusted” (or guildmaster) is Udo Altankard, a dwarf as wide as he is tall, and brewer extraordinaire. The Puissant Fellowship of Skilled Cartographers: The five Kharllan brothers built this guild 25 years ago, using their father’s shipping trade to train scouts and cartographers. Their “guild homes” are in the five largest cities of the Empire, and their craftsmanship is higher than most. This over-guild guarantees the accuracy of its maps in terms of coastal details and hazards from Kislev to the Black Gulf. Susi Olfsdar The widow of a halfling shipwright in Altdorf ’s Reikport, Susi has gained a local reputation as a wonder-worker with leather. Her small tannery is on the outskirts of the city and downwind of most buildings due to the smells. Despite the odour, the quality of her tanned leather goods and Susi’s irrepressible nature bring many customers back. With the surprising variety of dyed-leather goods, from cowls and belt-purses to waterproofed leather cloaks or overtunics, “Olfsdar buckskins” now compete with the best leather goods without added guild costs, much to the fury and indigestion of Pieter Donaltun, the local guildmaster of leather workers.